cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance
|- |'Chairman' || Sergeant Pepper |- |'Council' || *Edgecrusher *Kia *ReAp3R *Dusk |- |'Founded' | November 2, 2006 |- |'Refounded' || September 2, 2007 |- |'Color' | Maroon |- |'Offsite Forum' |http://z11.invisionfree.com/The_Revolutionaries |} The Maroon Revolutionary Alliance Charter Preamble The following guidelines of the Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance are intended to promote equality, justice, and freedom for all in the MRA. To accomplish this, and for sheer efficiency, the decisive powers are left up the government to decide any actions, should the situation requires it. However, in accordance the basic principles of the MRA, the final decision is always left up to the membership majority. Article I: Membership 1. Admission If any nation uses the Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance in their Alliance Affiliation without signing up on the forums, they will be considered a rogue and treated as one. Once a nation is accepted into the alliance they have the full privileges, rights, and so on as specified in the MRA Constitution. 2. Removal Any member or Minister may submit a motion to remove another member from the MRA. If just cause has been given, the member in question will be banned from membership, but may present a ban appeal if they feel they have been unjustly banned. Article II: The MRA Government 1. The Union House The Union House is where fellow active Revolutionaries meet to discuss issues such as changes in the charter, voting for the Council of Ministers, or punishments and expulsions of members. The people have the power to make any decision by a majority vote. The majority varies for the types of decisions, but the default is 65%. 2. The Council There consists of 5 members in the Council. They work with and for the people of the MRA. The councilors are responsible for making documents official and keeping things running smoothly. The Council shares tasks, including war, pacts, and other diplomatic reels, carrying out decrees, and so on and so forth. The Council is elected in the Tri-Monthly Elections (every 3 months). Council members may be impeached at any time by a 70% majority vote of their leaving the council. 3. Chairman The Chairman is the power figure of all of the Maroon Revolutionaries. The Chairman has power over all matters including membership, war declarations, diplomatic negotiations, and expulsions. However, any action taken may be challenged and overturned with a 65% majority. The Chairman is elected by receiving the most votes at the end of the council elections. Article III: War If any nation attacks a fellow Revolutionary, the MRA has the right to attack said nation and treat them as a rogue. If that nation is aligned, the alliance will be messaged and asked for a cancel attack with reparations payed before war is declared. If any member attacks a fellow Revolutionary or ally without justified reasoning, the nation will be banned and treated as a rogue. 1. Divisions Members of the MRA will be divided up into separate divisions and will be lead by a Division Commander. Depending on the circumstances, divisions may change at any time. 2. Members A member of the Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance is expected to be able to take orders from their Division Commanders, as well as by ready and willing to assist their brethren should the need arise. 3. Government In a time of war, the Ministry has the right to do whatever they deem necessary, such as postpone elections, member applications, or otherwise. Any actions taken due to a war are not permanent, and are deemed null after the war is over. 4. Tech Raiding The MRA allows member nations to raid inactive, unaligned nations after necessary precautions are taken, such as messaging a nation to make sure he is in fact inactive. Article IV: Bill of Rights and Bill Signing Any member may submit a bill to be put into action. Said bill will voted on and put into place by 65% Union House approval and the signatures of the Ministry. Section I Each member of the Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance has the freedom of press, freedom of speech, freedom of government and religion in one's nation, freedom of petition, and the freedom of opinion. A member may have and share any opinion that is not directly and purposefully derogatory to any other member or such. In accordance with free speech, no words are to be placed in the word filter. Section II No member shall be removed from the MRA without an unjust reason or removed without a democratic way. Every member has the option of ban appeal. Section III If, for some reason, a bill does not pass with signatures of all 4 Council Members and Chairman, the bill may be put into place as long as the Union House passes it with 75% approval. Section IV The constitution of the MRA may be amended for any reason, but it must be approved by all 5 government signatures of the Council and 75% majority approval of the Union House. Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Leftism